Demon of Seduction: The Rewrite
by Haunted Morphine
Summary: Hideki Ryuga infuriates Light in the beginning. He proves to be an interesting individual, so the Demon decides to work his charms on him. However, Ryuga proves to not be an easy target to seduce. A refreshing challenge, but not a wanted one...


A/N: I decided to get started on the rewrite right away since I have so many ideas that I can use for this story, despite the fact that I haven't read or watched Death Note in ages. Ah well, I suppose that's what my volume 13 is for.

For each chapter, there will be **warnings.** Please heed them carefully so you do not stumble upon something that you don't want to read in in a chapter. This chapter contains **mild violent imagery.**

Pairing(s): Eventual Light/L, implied Mikami/Light (in later chapters).

_Without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of the DoS rewrite!_

* * *

><p><em>Demon of Seduction: The Rewrite<br>Chapter I: The Encounter_

Light Yagami was the unchallenged god of his school. He expertly seduced anyone that caught his interest, although sometimes he would seduce someone just for the fun of it. He got a thrill from seeing women and men swoon at the sight of him. The brunet smirked whenever someone flushed a pretty shade of pink because he flashed a smile at them. Yes, Light Yagami was the Demon of Seduction, and he earned that title, rightfully or wrongfully.

At To-Oh university, he had slept with both women and men. He was known for his famous one night stands; he would seduce the unfortunate person, take them to his loft for the night, and then leave them by themselves the next morning. Despite this fact, the students couldn't help but be drawn into him. Whether it was his feline eyes that burned with determination to complete any task thrown in front of him, or his light brown hair that framed his face in all the right ways, he was the picture of desire. His personality matched his feline eyes, as he was a determined individual who completed any and all tasks thrown in front of him, whether it was to seduce someone or finish a project. Despite his wild ways with women and men, he was the top student in all of his classes. The teachers were thrown for a loop regarding that, but they didn't bother to wonder on it. If Light got his work done, he could do some spare things on the side, such as his seduction tactics.

The twenty three year old adjusted his kitbag on his shoulder and began the walk to his locker when a petite redhead came up to him, her green eyes nervous. She gnawed on her bottom lip and twiddled her fingers when she asked Light to stop. The brunet did, looking at her with his feline brown eyes. He flashed her a grin, to which she blushed, but she was determined. "Light-san? I-I was wondering, do you want to, go out sometime?"

Light would admit that he was surprised a girl came up to him, since he was the one who came up to them, nine times out of ten. He guessed this one was the one time out of ten, and although he admired her determination, he shook his head. "Sounds nice, but I've got some plans. Maybe next time, okay?"

The redhead looked a bit disappointed, but the look vanished as quick as it appeared. "Of course. G-Goodbye, Light-san." she blushed that pretty shade of pink that the brunet was so used to and ran off, presumably to tell her friends that she managed to talk to _the _Demon of Seduction.

The brown eyed man earned the "demon" part of his title due to the darker side of his personality. Although Light hid it, he had a violent temper and may as well have been a demon when he was angered. It was the main reason that many avoided him, although they were drawn into him at the same time. He had the looks of a charmer, although temper of a demon. It gave him a balance of a nice person and a downright evil one. The brunet had been angered one day when many people came up to him at once, and since then, most let him be the one to come up to them instead of vice versa. It was the main reason that the twenty three year old would be surprised whenever a man or woman came up to him. The man flicked his hair out of his eyes and shrugged. "Makes life interesting, I guess."

Light shook his head with an amused smirk on his face as he continued the walk to his locker. Once he reached it, he put in his password and opened it with a loud creak, which caused him to cringe. 'I should do something to this damn thing so it stops doing that,' he thought with annoyance as he stuffed his bag into the locker and took out his books. His locker was covered in various stickers of bands that he enjoyed, but at the back of the locker there was a news article that the brown eyed man treasured. It told the story of how a serial rapist had been beaten alive in prison. 'Serves him right.'

The brunet looked at his watch and cursed when he realized that he was ten minutes late for class. He rolled his eyes, used to the professor lecturing him. "That's what iPod's are for." he muttered as he walked to his classroom.

The professor had begun her lecture, and once she noticed Light walking into the room, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Yagami Light! You're late for class, again! This is the seventh time in a week! Do you have any idea-"

"Shut the hell up." Light muttered in annoyance as he took his seat. "The last thing I need to make my headache worse is you complaining about me being late. I'm the top student in the class despite my tardiness, aren't I?" the man smirked when he noticed the professor was at a loss for words, and he opened the textbook.

"That's true Yagami, but your tardiness as of late is becoming inexcusable." she managed to say after a few minutes of silence as she drummed her fingers on her desk.

"Yeah, yeah. Complain to someone who cares." the brunet said irritably, leaning back in the seat and putting his headphones in his ears to block out the professor. Light put his hands behind his head to make himself comfortable, and he smirked when some of the students laughed, to which the professor glared at them before continuing her lesson.

The brown eyed man didn't pay her much attention as the latest Draconian song pounded in his ears. However, he did notice the door open, and his feline eyes averted themselves to look at the person who walked in. He had black hair which was unkempt, a baggy white shirt on, and his jeans looked like they were going to fall off any minute. The man was chewing on his thumbnail like a baby as well, to which Light snorted. 'Is he in the right place?' he momentarily wondered, laughing inwardly at his own joke.

"Hideki Ryuga! Why are you twenty minutes late for class?" the professor yelled, her patience growing thin (Light could tell by the way he could see her twitching).

"Sorry. I had something to do." the black haired man said in an emotionless manner, and he tilted his head in confusion. "It appears someone has taken my seat."

"Sit beside Yagami then." the professor muttered. "The brown haired one," and under her breath, she mumbled "the goth."

Ryuga shrugged as he walked over to Light, to which the brunet took his books off the desk next to him and set them on the floor. "Thank you." he said in his odd voice, and the brunet stared at him.

"Yeah, sure." Light replied blandly as he turned his attention back to the teacher and resumed his act of pretending to listen.

Half an hour passed of the professor lecturing about different writing styles and words that were improper for professional writing, and the brown eyed man yawned. He heard all of that in his writing class during high school, so he already knew all of what she was saying. He closed his eyes, and just when he was about to fall asleep, he felt a finger poke his side. "Light-kun?"

Light was annoyed, but he cracked an eye open. "Yeah? What is it, Ryuga?"

"Do you have the notes from the previous class? I was not here that day."

"Sure." the brunet whispered as he picked up his books and rummaged through them until he held the notes from the previous lecture in his hand. "Here, but my handwriting may be hard to understand. So I'm told anyway." he chuckled, and Ryuga did as well as he took the notes from Light's hands.

"No, this is fine. Thank you, Light-kun." Ryuga replied as he took out a pen from his bag and started to write down the notes in his own writing. Light took a peek at his calligraphy, and he had to admit that it was quite good.

'Nerds tend to have nice writing though.' the brunet thought sarcastically, smirking to himself.

Ryuga looked at him and tilted his head when he noticed the brunet smirking. "Something amusing about the way I write Japanese, Light-kun?"

Light narrowed his eyes as his smirk disappeared. "No. Why?"

Ryuga stared at the brunet with his seemingly dead eyes, which made an uneasy feeling build in the man's chest. "You are staring at my paper, so I was just wondering."

The brunet scowled and rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me." he muttered sarcastically.

The blackhead laughed lightly at Light, looking as if he was amused by his bad mood. "In a bad mood today, Light-kun? Or are you always?"

"What was that, Ryuga?" the brunet said in a dangerously low tone, which would scare the hell out of a normal person. "You should watch what you say around me. Some girls would be itching to rip your head off if they heard you insult me."

Ryuga smirked, and a look came onto his face that would scare some people. "Don't worry, I can handle myself quite well."

"Academically, I'm sure you can. In a physical fight? I doubt it."

"Care to test me, oh great god of the university?"

Light's eyes widened a fraction before he glared daggers at the 'nerd'. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Ryuga said as his eyes widened with challenge burning in them. "Or are you afraid you would lose?"

The brunet smirked his most sinister smirk, and it was one that made the students around him shiver with fear, save for Ryuga. "I'm not afraid of losing, I'm afraid I would kill you in a fight."

The blackhead's eyes brightened as the challenge burned brighter in them. "Quite the opposite, Light-kun."

The professor looked up at the two and noticed their bickering. She rolled her eyes before slamming her hand on the desk. "Ryuga, Yagami! Shut up back there or I'll make you stay behind!" The look she was shooting the pair would have killed them if the phrase "looks could kill" was real, and the students inwardly hoped they never got on Usami-sensei's bad side as Ryuga and Light did.

"My apologies, Usami-sensei. Light-kun was distracting me." Ryuga replied, and paid it no attention when Light sent a heated glare his way along with the finger.

Usami-sensei rolled her eyes and muttered that Light was a horrible influence before she replied. "Oh. Yagami, since you like to distract others from learning, why don't you teach Ryuga the lesson for today?"

Light groaned in annoyance as he ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair. "Ugh. Fine."

The professor nodded and continued the lesson, knowing that despite the fact Light was a smartass punk, he also had a brain in his head. He didn't pay attention half of the time, but she knew that his mind absorbed the information that she was giving him even if he had headphones in his ears.

The blackhead smirked at the brunet, and Light looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "Do you understand what's going on with the lesson so far?"

"Yes."

"If you do, can you please pay attention and stop getting me in shit. I need my notes back when you're done with them as well." Light replied with a smirk on his face and a roll of his feline brown eyes.

"I am already done with them." Ryuga mumbled as he handed the brunet his notes between his forefinger and thumb.

"Oh. Uh, thanks." the brunet replied dumbly, amazed that the black eyed man was able to write so fast.

Ryuga laughed, and Light stared at him with annoyance. "I apologize. Your look was just amusing to see."

"Pfft." the brunet muttered, shaking his head. Perhaps Ryuga wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>There's the first chapter of the rewrite! Please tell me your honest opinions regarding it. Constructive criticism is welcomed and <span>encouraged.<span> Any errors, regarding personality, spelling, or grammar, please don't be shy to point them out. As I said, I haven't watched nor read Death Note in ages. Also, "Usami" was taken from Junjou Romantica.


End file.
